crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Totem
TotemInsanity Prerequisite Part 3 - Metamorphosis (Charlie Lodgeman) is a member of the Mystic SixUnexpected Consequences, and one of the Whateley Trustees.Jade 9 - Sit In He also serves on the Board of Supervisors.First Day and Other Interesting Things See Mystic Six for information common to all six members of the group, including their history. His wife, Cirque, was killed as the result of an attack on a group of black mages that was organized by Reverend Englund.Tennyo: It's Nice to Have Friends He withdrew from the group after that. While his friends were busy with something in nearby New Hampshire, Charlie was on his own in the woods. But in the 1980’s, a native American friend broke Charlie’s seclusion to seek help for a tribal member: Red Wolfe. Red had been affected by an old family curse, and had the appearance of a classic cinema werewolf. Although Charlie couldn't remove the curse, he started getting involved in the world again. He is now sponsoring Red's son, Harry Wolfe, to Whateley.Another Day, We Were Going Where? A contact for Tennyo through the Tanakas, Charlie is quickly growing to like her on her own merits. He has old and long-standing issues with fellow board member Reverend Darren Englund, largely because of the death of his wife. He has taken Jamie under his protective wing, though he doesn't interfere any more than he thinks is necessary. He gets together with the Native American, and other interested students, once a week or so for drumming, singing and storytelling to nurture the various Native cultures they come from, and to keep an eye on Jamie, Bluejay and others. His deceased wife, Cirque, was a faerie mage, who apparently channeled the spirit of the Faerie Queen Aunghadhail (see Fey). It is very unsettling to him that Nikki is turning into her spitting image. Appearance Generally dressed in western combined with Indian motif: jeans, plaid shirt, cowboy boots, and various Indian motif items, (bead belts, etc. usually something different everyday). Despite having been at Whateley for a few years, there are still packed boxes in his office as if he hasn't completely moved in. The desk is covered with papers and other things. The only clean spot in the room is a shelf where he keeps his ceremonial pipe wrapped up, a hand painted drum, and a picture of his dead wife, though the picture is turned around.Eating Dog Powers Charlie is a shaman. His code name is ‘Totem’ and his spirit abilities allow him to perform many mentalist type abilities. He can control his age at will. The powers of the various wild spirits are his and he can use them to magnify his normal abilities far beyond normal as he needs them.There's an Angel in Father John's Basement: Part 1 He is a healer as well. Unknown to most, he is a powerful avatar and is the embodiment of the Shaman. It is difficult to control this part of his nature and he doesn’t like to use it if he can avoid it. Personality Charlie likes to help people. Especially those in difficult circumstances and is always looking for new causes to champion. These causes are individuals that he feels need a little help to find direction and resources to succeed. He hates bullies and those who abuse authority and talents. He and Ms. Hartford have been at daggers drawn since she came to work at Whateley. Story Appearances When he first meets Fey her resemblance to Cirque overwhelms him, sending him to The Grove. Tennyo follows and brings him back, precipitating the incident of Commander ChipmunkAyla and the Tests: Chapter 1 - The Lernean Hydra and the Banana Gun.Tennyo: It's Nice to Have Friends His major story appearance to date was in There's an Angel in Father John's Basement, as well as many of Tennyo's stories. He also appears in many of Kayda Frank's stories. References Category:Whateley Trustee Category:Mystic Six Category:Vigilante Category:Avatar Category:Healing Category:Whateley Supervisor Category:Academic advisors Category:The Nations Category:Faculty Advisor